We don't kill
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles, Isaac are vampires looking for a safe place to live and they got back to the town where they were born and turned.


The two wolves stood there looking at the vampire "Well what do we have here?" The vampire spoke as he removed his hood, the taller wolf stood there looking at him skinny vampire with hot whiskey eyes burning as he looked at him

"I think we have a couple of wolves following us." Came another voice, making both wolves spin around and look at the curly hair vampire standing there with the same smirk on the other vampire's face "What do you think Stiles?" The blonde asked as both vampires' start circling the wolves

"Ummm I don't know, but I think we can have some fun with them." The one in the red hood said as he spoke.

The wolves growled as they stood against the vampire, the blonde smiled at the younger dark hair wolf and looked him up and down "I found my moving buddy." He called out

"Me to Isaac." Stiles chuckled at the bigger wolf

"You're in my territory." The older man growled his eyes flashing red as he moved closer to the vampire teen

"Oh praise the lord he speaks and here I thought we had a couple of mute dogs." Stiles chuckled looking over to his friend; Isaac chuckled as well and said

"Cat got your tongue." And they both laughed

"More like cats got the dogs tongue." Stiles continued as they doth started laughing their arses off.

The younger wolf looked to the older one with a confused look at the crazy vampires laughing at their stupid jokes "Derek?" The young wolf spoke

"Just keep quiet and watch blondy." Derek said quietly as he looked back at Stiles who was grinning from ear to ear

"Do you think we can't hear you, our hearing is like yours?" Stiles said as he walked closer to him

"What do you want?" Derek snarled at him as he felt the vampire's power tingled over his skin

"What do I want? No no no you mean what do we want. Me and my brother are looking for a safe place to live, you see our clan leader was killed by his second and we don't want anything to do with him. He's a bit nuts between you and I."

"No shit." Isaac said chipping in, Stiles smiled at him before looking back at the wolf

"Why should we let a couple of trouble making vampires in my territory?" Derek hissed at him, Stiles looked up at him with his burning his eyes

"We're not your normal vampires, we can come out in day light and we don't drink that much blood."

"Part from when we're horny." Isaac said as he warped his arms around the younger wolf "Hello sex." The blonde said, Scott looked at him as he was he felt the warped around his neck and instinct he put his hands on the vampire's waist, he swallowed a lump in his throat as Isaac licked his neck "Would you take me home ummm I could do with a nice warm bed."

"I...I have a girl friend." Scott mumbled out, Isaac looked up at him and kissed him on the lips he bit the red bottom lip and pulled away slightly before letting go

"Not anymore." He smirked, Scott took Isaac's hand and started to walk away, Isaac looked over his shoulder "You're on your own Stiles." Isaac chuckled as he was pulled out of sight.

"And then there was one." Stiles said as Derek looked back at him with a tight jaw "So sour wolf what do you think you and me along time, it's been a while since I had something strong between my legs." Stiles chuckled as he touched Derek's chest as he looked up into the red eyes

"Your brother's mind fuck games may work on my beta but it won't work on me!" He snarled as he pushed Stiles against the tree

"Okay okay, let me level with you this big arse vampire who took over our clan will track us down and hurt us. Now this how it works and I'm sure you can understand this, I'm trying to protect my brother, who isn't really my brother but we were turned the same time…"

"Forces here vampy!" Derek snapped

"Right sorry, I'm trying to protect him and he will try and protect me. We were born in this town and we were turned in this town so we thought we would come back."

"And?" Derek asked

"We don't want to be alone, so maybe we can go back to yours and then I won't feel so alone." Derek looked at him and clicked his tongue as he pushed his body closer to the vampire

"You won't kill anyone?"

"If we feed regularly we won't need to." He smiled as he felt the wolf pushed his hands under the hoody and shirt to feel the skin under his hands "So do I get my Wolf in shiny armour." Stiles asked

"If you're good." He growled as he nipped the vampire's neck

"So my mind fuck won't work ummm?"

"You not are using any." Derek growled "Come on then blood sucker."

"Flea bag."


End file.
